Forbidden Love
by RauraXxXAuslly
Summary: Laura Marano is a famous singer. She got the perfect life: the perfect job, the perfect house, and the perfect boyfriend. But her life turns upside down when Ross Lynch, an ordinary guy, saves her and become her bodyguard.
1. How It All Started

_**Hey, so this is my 1st fanfiction, and this story is on m YouTube account too, so... I just hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review!**_

* * *

(Laura's P.O.V.)  
Omg, sometimes been famous is soo tiresome. You know, all these fans screaming your name and asking autographs, before shows you're always followed by them to the airplane... Oh, this is soo_ Oh, wait, my phone's ringing)  
(End of P.O.V.)

Laura: *looks at the screen* Oh, it's just Harry. *picks up the phone* Hello?  
Harry: Is it the sweetest girlfriend in the world?  
Laura: Maybe. *laughs* What's up?  
Harry: I'll pick you at 5p.m., don't forget it!  
Laura: Oh, yeah! You'll pick me up for... Err...  
Harry: The press conference! You forgot, don't you?  
Laura: *using high voice* Whaaatt? No way! I always remember everything!  
Harry: Uhum. So, better the "big mind girlfriend" get ready. It's 4:30p.m. now.  
Laura: *shocked* What? Ok, g2g, TTYL. *hangs up the phone*

(With Ross, on his house)  
Ross: *watching TV* *passing the channels*

(Ross P.O.V.)  
Oh, this Laura Marano girl is getting me bored. Really, there's news everywhere from that singer! Like, I know that my life isn't thaat good, I'm unemployed, my girlfriend is fighting with me every time, and I live with my brothers and my sister that are R5, our garage-band. But this rude girl is on every channel on the TV! Oh, I received a message.  
(End of P.O.V.)

Ross: *reading text* Ross, meet me at Lucy's Ice Creams ASAP. Kisses, Miley. *closes his cellphone* Well, better get ready.

(With Laura, still in her house)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Doorbell rings~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura: *opens the door* Hey, Harry!  
Harry: Did someone called the wonderful boyfriend Harry Styles?  
Laura: No time for kidding, we g2g! The press conference is in 10 minutes!  
Harry: Ok, let's go.  
Both: *go outside* *enter on Harry's limo*  
Harry: Tom, please, to the conference.  
Tom: Yes sir. *starts driving*  
Harry: So, how have been your day?  
Laura: Boring. Nothing but writing songs, praticing vocal, receiving and sending messages...  
Harry: Well, you know you can visit me and the guys when you want.  
Laura: And you know that I can't get out of my house without beeing photographed by a paparaazi.  
Harry: Ohh, your soo cute! *hugs her*  
Laura: *thinking: What?* *confused* *rolls her eyes*  
Harry: You know I love you, don't you?  
Laura: Yeah. *looks at the floor* *lies* I love you too.  
Tom: *stops the limo* Sir, we're here. *get off the limo* *opens door for Harry and Laura*  
Laura: Thanks.  
Paparazzi: *taking pictures*  
Amanda: You're finally here! Let's go!

(With Ross, at the street)

(Ross P.O.V.)  
I can't believe that Riker couldn't lend me the car. Just because we went with Rocky to the park to see some girls. Grr! Now I have to go by foot. Miley'll kill me if I get there late.  
(End of P.O.V.)

Mark: Hey Ross.  
Ross: Hey Mark! *do handshake* What's up?  
Mark: Just hanging around.  
Ross: Oh, great.  
Mark: And you?  
Ross: Going to the Ice Cream Parlor, meet Miley.  
Mark: Really? Can I join you?  
Ross: Sure.

(With Laura, at the conference)  
Paparazzi#1: And you're together since...?  
Harry: 2 years ago. *looks at her* *takes her hand* And very happy. *smiles*  
Laura: *fake smiles* *pulls hand away from his* Yeah.  
Paparazzi#2: Laura, all those shows aren't affecting your relationship.  
Laura: Actually no. Harry text me everyday.  
Amanda: Ok, ok guys! End of the conference!  
Paparazzi#3: WAIT! Just one more question! *looks at Laura* Do you, Laura Marano, loves Harry Styles?  
Laura: *speechless* *nervous* *lies* U-uh, of course! *fake smiles* He's not... I mean, He's the love of my life!  
Amanda: Ok, we g2g. Bye!  
All: *walks outside*  
?: *pulls Laura* *points a gun to her head* ONE MOVE, AND I KILL HER!  
Amanda: S-sir, p-please_  
?: SHUT UP AND LISTEN! YOU GOT TO GIVE ME 10 MILLION DOLLARS, OR SAY GOODBYE TO LAURA MARANO!  
All: *panics*

(With Ross)  
(Ross P.O.V)  
I was walking with Mark, on the street of Lucy's Ice Creams. That's when I saw from back, a man pointing a gun to a girl's head. I don't know what I was doing, but...  
(End of P.O.V.)

Ross: *gives the cellphone to Mark* Call the police. NOW. *starts running*  
Mark: Wait! Ross! What're you doing?  
Ross: Just trust me! *still running*  
Mark: *sighs* *calls the police*  
Ross: *Punches ? on the face* *Makes a karate move*  
?: *falls on the ground* *unconscious*  
Laura: *on a automatic move, hugs Ross*  
Paparazzis: *take pictures*  
Laura: *notice what she's doing* *stop hugging* Sorry. And thanks for saving me.  
Ross: It's ok.  
Amanda: Ok, ok. Time to go. *starts pulling Laura's arm*  
Laura: *leaves looking at Ross*  
Laura/Harry/Amanda: *get in the limo* *go away*  
Paparazz#1i: *looks at Ross* Hey, you, hero boy. What's your name?  
Ross: I'm Ross Lynch.  
Paparazzis: *taking pictures*

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Hope you like it! Review please!**_


	2. Nice to Meet You

_**Thanks for the reviews! Oh, by the way, answering Act. Sing. Love , I got the picture on . Enjoy! *-***_

* * *

(With Ross, at the entrance of Lucy's Ice Creams)  
(Ross P.O.V.)  
At the moment that I punched the face of that man, I felt something like... I don't know! But it was a good feeling. And when that girl hugged me, i felt... sparks. But then, she said sorry, and I reconized her. Laura Marano. It's like, I saved Laura Marano's life! Then, when Laura leaved, the police appear, and leaved with the criminal. Paparazzis started to make questions, but I just answered one of them. My name.  
(End of P.O.V) vvv

Ross: *sighs* *walks in* *look for Miley* *sit on the same table where she's*  
Mark: *walks after him* *sits too*  
Miley: Finally, you're here! *kiss Ross's cheek* What taked you soo long?  
Mark: Actually, Ross sav_  
Ross: *steps on Mark foot*  
Mark: Oww! *pain* Forget it.  
Miley: *look at the TV*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On TV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NewsMan: And then, we have news! Laura Marano was almost killed by a kidnapper today, after the press conference. But it looks like that Laura have a hero.  
*The pic of Ross punching the kidnapper appear on TV*  
This guy is Ross Lynch, the guy that saved Laura's life. Will he be Laura's new boyfriend?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Out of TV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ross: *shocked*  
Miley: *mad* ROSS LYNCH, CAN YOU EXPLAIN ME THIS?!

(With Laura, at the limo)  
Laura: *thinking about Ross* *looking out the window* *snaps out of it*  
Harry: *mad* ...And who that guy thought that he was? A kind of superhero?  
Amanda: Harry, relax! The most important thing is that Laura is fine. And ALIVE.  
Harry: Humph.  
Tom: Ms. Marano, we are here. *stops limo*  
Laura: Ok, I g2g. *kiss Harry's cheek* See you both later. *walks off the limo* *run in to her house before paparazzi take pictures* Mr. Marano: *runs downstairs* Oh my honey, thanks god that you're fine. *hugs her tight* I need to thank that Ross Lynch guy. Yeah! I'll thank him in person! I'll call some people, BRB. *starts calling people*  
Laura: Wait dad! I_ *notice he's not there anymore* Ughh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cell Phone Rings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura: Uhh... Hello?  
?: Is it LaurAwsome?

(Laura P.O.V.)  
OMG. LaurAwesome was my nickname on school, when I wasn't famous. But there were just 2 people that called me like this, out of the school too.  
(End of P.O.V.)

Laura: *reconizes voice* OMG! Normah, is it you?  
Normah: Yeaaah! You remind me!  
Laura: I would never forget the voice of one of my BFFs!  
Normah: Hey, just wanted to ask... How're you? I saw you on TV! You look soo different!  
Laura: Yup. I'm fine. Heyy, want to come here? You can call Mel and Raini too!  
Normah: *hangs up the phone*  
Laura: I thought this was a no.  
Normah/Melanie/Raini: *walks off Laura's room* Yeah it was. We're here!  
Laura: GIRLS! *hugs them*  
Girls: *tells news, gossips, and other* (With Ross, his house)  
Riker: Man, HOW DID YOU SAVED HER?  
Ratliff: He just wanted to appear on the photos.  
Rocky: But... Did you saw that was her?  
Ryland: And did you appear many pictures?  
Rydel: UGGHHH! GUYS, SHUT UP! LET ME LISTEN TO ROSS!  
Guys: *shut up*  
Ross: Well... I just saw a girl almost beeing killed. I didn't knew what I was doing, I just... did it! After it all, I noticed that the girl was Laura Marano!  
Ratliff: And Miley get mad, when you explain everything.  
Riker: The sad part is that you may never see Laura ever again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cell Phone Rings~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Riker: Hello?... *shocked* What? *more shocked* WHAT? *smiles big* Ok, we're going now! *hang up*  
Rydel: Who was there?  
Riker: Amanda, Laura Marano's agent! She told me that Ms. Marano want to thank Ross in person!  
Ross: Really? I need to call Miley! *call miley*  
Ryland: Sweet!  
Rocky: Let's get ready!  
All: *go to their rooms* (With Laura, in her room)  
Melanie: And then, I smashed an ice-cream in his face! *laughs*  
Laura: *laughing* Oh, he deserved it!  
Mr. Dawson: *walks in* Hey honey, I called that Lynch guyand his family to have dinner with us.  
Laura: WHAT?!  
Mr. Dawson: Be ready in 10min. Bye.  
Laura: *sighs*  
Raini: Well, let's get ready!  
Girls: *start getting dressed*

(With Ross, front of Marano's house)  
(They're wearing: wp-content/uploads/2012/07/r5_ and . .pt/i/bd3040a73/6885231_ )  
Rydel: We're here! *cheers*  
Riker: Let's go! *rings doorbell*  
Mr. Marano: Hey guys! Please, come in.  
Lynchs/Miley: *come in* *mouths open*  
Miley: Wow, this house is great!

* * *

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**~XoXo**_


	3. Bodyguard

EP 3: Bodyguard

~~~~~~~~~~ Previously ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rydel: We're here! *cheers*  
Riker: Let's go! *rings doorbell*  
Mr. Marano: Hey guys! Please, come in.  
Lynchs/Miley: *come in* *mouths open*  
Miley: Wow, this house is great!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Marano: Thanks.  
Laura/Normah/Melanie: *walks downstairs* *wearing: laura_normah_melanie/set?id=58343661 * Hey.  
Lynch Boys: *mouths open* Wooowww...  
Miley: *jealous* *steps on Ross's foot*  
Ross: *pain* OWW!  
Miley: *pretending* Oh, was that your foot? I'm soo sorry! *rolls her eyes with nobody seeing*  
Mr. Marano: I'll see if the dinner is ready. BRB, *leaves*  
Riker: *whispering to Rocky* *Looking at the girls* Hey that girl is cute.  
Rocky: *whispers back* *Look at them also* Which one?  
Riker: *still whispering* *glaring at them* The redheaded one. She's kindof cute.  
Normah: *notice him looking to her* *blinks to Riker* *smiles*  
Rocky: *continue whispering* Maybe. I liked the brunette,  
Riker: *whispers a little loud* LAURA?!  
Laura: *looks at them weirdly* *ignore them again*  
Rocky: *whispers* No, the other one!  
Riker: *whispers* K, so let's talk with them.  
Rocky: Let's go. *walk to the girls*  
Riker: Hey.  
Normah: Hey. *smiles* I'm Normah.  
Riker: Cool, I'm Riker. *smiles*  
Normah: You're cute.  
Riker: *sarcastically* My momma says that too.  
Normah: *giggles* You look funny. *grab a pen* *grab Riker's hand* *write cell-phone num on it* Call. Me.

Rocky: *nervous* Um... Yeah... Well... Heeeyy...  
Melanie: *look at him a little weirdly* Heyy. *smiles* My name's Melanie.  
Rocky: *still nervous* O-oh really? Mine's R-Rocky.  
Melanie: *laughs a little* You're kindof weird.  
Rocky: *frowns* *blushes*  
Melanie: I like that. Here. *grabs a pen and a paper* *writes her cell phone number* *gives to Rocky* Call me. *start talking with Laura again*  
Rocky: *smiles big*

Mr. Marano: *walk in* Hey guys, the dinner's ready. Come with me.  
All: *go to dinning room* *take a sit on the table*

(The table is like, this:  
-Laura - Normah -Melanie -Rydel -Ratliff  
Mr. Maran  
-Ross-Miley -Rocky - Riker -Ryland)

(With Ross)  
Mr. Marano: Thanks for saving my daughter's life. I don't know how to thank you.  
Ross: You don't need to thank me, sir. That was the right thing to do.  
Mr. Marano: No... I need to thank you, somehow... *gets an idea* Do you like music?  
Ross: Yeah, sir. Me and my siblings have a band. Well, actually it's a garage-band. It's called R5.  
Mr. Marano: Oh, I got some instruments on the Music Room. After dinner, I would love to hear you.  
Ross: *happy* Thanks, sir.

(With Laura)  
Laura: *eating*  
Normah: *whispers* Hey, Laura.  
Laura: *whispers back* What?  
Normah: *still whispering* Did you see how this guys are funny and... hot?  
Miley: *starts hearing them*  
Laura: *whispers* Umm... IDK. I still didn't talked with any of them.

(Miley P.O.V)  
What are these girls talking about? Well, nevermind, since they stay away from MY ROSS.  
(End of P.O.V.)

(With Melanie)  
Melanie: And then, we changed a tea-party to a mega-crazy pool party! *back eating* *giggles*  
Rydel: *giggles* Woah, remind me next time to let YOU plan my parties. *back eating*  
Ryland: Hey! I ALWAYS plan your parties!  
Rydel: Yup, but on the last time you planned, we ended up with friends almost beeing drowned on our pool.  
Ryland: *frowns*  
Ratliff: Yeah. Our parties are never THAAAAT cool.

(With Ross)  
Mr. Marano: Umm... So, Ross. Do you have a job?  
Ross: No sir. Why?  
Mr. Marano: Well, I was thinking... Do you want to work as my daughter's bodyguard?  
Laura/Miley: *shocked* WHATTT?  
Laura: Dad, we talked about it. I don't need a bodyguard!  
Mr. Marano: I know, honey. But we can't let you in danger one more time. *looks at Ross*  
Ross: Um... Well...  
Riker: *from the other side of the table* JUST SAY YES!  
Ross/Mr. Marano/Laura/Miley: *gives him a weird look*  
Riker: What?  
Ross: Um... I accept.  
Mr. Marano: Great! But, as Laura's bodyguard, from now, you have to "live here". You can go out when you want, less when we have any commitment. Oh, and you CAN'T, LIKE NEVER, bring someone here.  
Ross: Well, ok. After dinner, I'll back home and pack my things. I'll be here by tomorrow.  
Mr. Marano: Ok. *finishes dinner* *sees that everyone finished too* *stand up and say a little loud* So, we finished dinner, and now, I would love to hear R5.  
Lynch: *surprised* Really?  
Mr. Marano: Yup. Come with me.  
All: *walk and enter on: *  
Lynch: *open mouths*  
Ratliff: This.  
Riker: Is.  
Rydel: Awesome!  
Mr. Marano: Go on, you guys can play it.  
R5: *sings: watch?v=qVU5hV8py-E *  
Laura/Normah/Melanie/Miley/Mr. Marano: *Claps*  
Mr. Marano: ...

TBC EP 4!


	4. Past Memories

_**Thanks for your awesome reviews! 3**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mr. Marano: That. was. AMAZING!  
R5: *excited* Really?  
Mr. Marano: Yeah. This band have future. And I'll solve this, NOW. *starts calling Laura agent*  
R5: *cheers*  
Mr. Marano: Uhm. Okay. Thank you. Bye. *hangs up the phone* That was Amanda. I got an agent for you all, she's named Sierra. Here's her number. *gives a paper with the number to Riker*  
Ross: Well, I guess we got to leave now, I need to pack my things for tomorrow.  
Mr, Lynch: It's ok. *looks at Laura* Honey, can you please go to the door with them? I need to see some papers...  
Laura: *sighs* *rolls her eyes* Fine.  
Laura/R5+Ryland/Miley: *goes to the door*  
Laura: Here ya go. Bye.  
Ross: Bye. See you tomorrow. I mean... Good night ms. Marano.  
Laura: Bye, *go in* *closes the door*  
Paparazzi: *hidden on a bush* *take pics of R5 getting out of Laura's house*

~~~~~~Later, at the Lynch's house~~~~~~  
(With Ross, boys bedroom)  
Riker: *throwing a ball up and catching it* I still didn't get it... Why did Miley fight with you?  
Ross: She was just jealous.  
Rocky: DUH! You saved Laura's life!  
Ryland: About that, why did you saved her? Fame? Covers of Magazines? Something like that?  
Ross: No, no, no! I didn't know it was Laura when I punched the face of that man.  
Riker, Rocky, Ryland: I don't trust you.  
Rydel: *was listening everything on the door* I trust him. Maybe... Laura wasn't able to fight to that man. She isn't stong!  
Ross, Riker, Rocky, Ryland: *confused* How do you know that?  
Rydel: *nervous* I... I didn't. *lies* I mean, it was... just... a possibility. Now, I have to sleep. Good night. *leaves to her bedroom*  
Ross: Ok.  
Ryland: That.  
Riker: Was.  
Rocky: Strange.

(With Rydel)  
Rydel: *looking at a picture* *have flashback*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rydel: *walking on a street* *sees 3 girls punching a younger girl*  
Selena: *kicking Laura* Go nerdy! Save yourself now!  
Debby: *hitting Laura* Yeah! You made us go bad in our project!  
Demi: *kicking her also* You'll pay for this!  
Rydel: HEY! Why don't you sluts go hurt someone of your age?  
Selena, Debby, Demi: *looks at her* *start laughing* What are YOU going to do?  
Rydel: Me? Nothing. But he will. *points to police officer*  
Police officer: *behind them* Now, you three come with me.  
Selena: *whispers to Rydel* You'll pay for this.  
Selena, Debby, Demi: *go with the police officer*  
Rydel: *looks at Laura* *sits next to her, on the floor* Are you ok?  
Laura: *nods*  
Rydel:What's your name?  
Laura: Laura. Laura Marano.  
Rydel: Let's go Laura, I'll take you home. *starts rasing up*  
Laura: Wait! *take her cell-phone* Can I take a photo with you?  
Rydel: Of couse you can.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~They both smile and take the photo~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rydel: let's go.  
Rydel, Laura: *Go to Laura's home*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rydel: *still looking at the photo: rydel_laura/set?id=58766420 *

* * *

:o Laura was bully when she was younger!  
What happens next?  
TBC EP 5


	5. Finding Out Secrets

EP 5 - Finding Out Secrets

(The Next Day)

(With Ross)  
Ross: *having breakfast*  
Stormie: Ross, eat your food quickly. Riker and Rydel are going to leave you at the Marano's house.  
Riker: *runs from downstairs* NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! *looks at Stormie* WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY? *looks evily to Ross* YOU,YOU, YOU, YOU, YOU!  
Stormie: Aww please Riker! Rocky, Ratliff and I need to go to a meeting with that agent that Mr. Marano found for R5.  
Riker: *sighs* Fine.  
Ross: *finishes breakfast* Can we go now?  
Riker: RYDEL!  
Rydel: *runs from downstairs* Here, sir.  
Riker: Let's go. *grab the car keys*  
Ross: *hugs Stormie* Bye mom.  
Stormie: *hugs back* I'll miss you, sweetie.  
Ross: Me too. *sighs* *go outside* *enter on the car* "Bye House".  
Stormie: *watch the car go away*

(With Laura)  
Laura: *sleeping*  
Mr. Marano: *knock the door* *opens it* Hey honey. Better you wake up, Ross can be here in any second.  
Laura: *sighs* K. *wake up*  
Mr. Marano: Oh, and Aubrey (maid) made eggs and bacon for breakfast. *leaves*  
Laura: Ok... *enter on closet* *start choosing clothes*

(With Ross)  
Riker: *stops the car* We are here.  
Riker, Rydel, Ross: *get out of the car*  
Rydel: *hugs Ross tight* Bye lil brother... I'll miss you sooooooo much!  
Riker: *man hugs Ross* Don't forgey to visit us, bro.  
Ross: I won't. I'm sure that R5'll be a sucess.  
Riker: Me too.  
Rydel: Me three.  
Ross: *walks to the door with his bag* *look back and waves to his siblings* *ring the doorbell*  
Mr. Marano: *open the door* Oh, hello Ross! You can come in.  
Ross: Thanks. *go inside* *sees: . *  
Mr. Marano: Well, here's your house now. Welcome. Uhh... Laura's upstairs getting ready. I'll be in the office. *leaves*  
Ross: Ok.  
Laura: *walks downstairs* *wearing: laura_ally_look1/set?id=60020909 *  
Ross: *open mouth*  
Laura: *see him with open mouth* *ankward moment* Oh, hey.  
Ross: *notice what's he's doing* *snaps out of it* Uh, heyy...  
Laura: Um... *looks at his bag* Well, I see that my father let me all the hard work. He didn't show you your bedroom, did he?  
Ross: Uh, well... No.  
Laura: *sighs* Come with me. *walks upstairs again*  
Ross: *follows her, carrying his bag*  
Laura: Here's my room. *points to her room* And here's yours. *points to the next door* Well, you can unpack now. I'll be in my room if you need something. *enter on her room*  
Ross: Ok... *go to his room* *sees: . /_Wvf_fYqZblI/S9m18NgYohI/AAAAAAAAAEA/FUgd_ * Wow. *starts unpacking*

(With Laura)  
Laura: *a little sleepy* *writing in her book*

~~~~~~Laura's Book~~~~~~  
Oh, great. First, this guy saves my life. Next, my father hires him as my bodyguard. Now, I'm almost sure that my father want me to entourage with him. GRR!  
And the worst part is that Ross looks like... Just another fan.  
OMG, I have to call my agent. Amanda need to talk with me about my relationship with Harry. UGGHH! Why can't her understand that I don't like him?! Actually, not even Harry knows that I don't like him, but -

Laura: *falls asleep* *doesn't finish what she's reading*

(With Ross)  
Ross: *finish unpacking* *sighs* Well, everything on place right now. I think I'm gonna ask Laura if she have anything today, like press conferences, interviews, etc. *walks to Laura's room*  
Laura: *sleeping*  
Ross: *comes closer* *see the book* *read what's written on it*  
(Ross P.O.V.)  
She thinks that I'm just another fan?! I was sick of hearing of her before I was hired from Mr. Marano! And... She doesn't like Harry? Umm... Better I get out of here before she wakes up.  
(End of P.O.V.)  
Ross: *goes back to his room* *turn on the TV* *starts watching it*

* * *

TBC EP 6!


	6. Gossip

(With Ross)  
Ross: *passing the TV channels* *sees: cgi/set?id=60236592&.locale=pt-br * *turn the TV off*

(Ross's P.O.V.)  
Ughh! I can't believe this! I made something that I thought that was right for someone that I ever was tired of! And now, the gossip channels and magazines are all telling that I'm a danger to Laura and Harry Styles! This people are letting me sick! I bet nothing that Miley will call me any time now and_*  
(End of P.O.V.)

~~~~~~~~Ross's Cellphone rings~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross: *snap out of his mind* *sees the cell-phone screen* *sighs* *answer the phone* Hi.  
Miley: *mad* *on the phone* WHY ARE IN ALL MAGAZINES AND ALL CHANNELS OF TV THAT YOU SAVED LAURA'S LIFE? SHE CAN'T STEAL YOU FROM ME THAT WAY!  
Ross: Miley, calm down, I_  
Miley: *getting more mad* CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! LOOK, I WON'T CALM DOWN! I NEED TO TALK TO MY BOYFRIEND NOW! AND THAT STORY THAT YOU MOVED TO LAURA'S HOUSE, IS IT TRUE? UGGHH! IF YOU AND LAURA STAY TOGETHER, I'LL KILL HER!  
Ross: MILEY! NOW LISTEN PLEASE!  
Miley: *shut up* ...  
Ross: Look, now I'm not kidding. You're too jealous! I... I just can't ok? Go find someone way better to you.  
Miley: *shocked* W-what are you sayin?  
Ross: *sighs* I'm saying that it is enough for me. I'm saying that... I'm breaking up with you. Sorry.  
Miley: *about to scream* BUT ROSS I_  
Ross: *hangs up* *sighs*

(With Laura)  
Laura: *wakes up* *looks at her wristwatch* Oh my godness! I have to call Amanda RIGHT NOW. *starts calling*  
Amanda: *picks up* Hey Laura.  
Laura: Hey. Well... Amanda. I know that you told me that date Harry was_  
Amanda: You can't breakup with him. We talked about this before.  
Laura: But_  
Amanda: No "but"! Now, we have to plan tonight's concert on Santa Monica's Pier.  
Laura: OMG! I totally forgot about it!  
Amanda: The flight is in 1 hour. Be ready. Now, bye.  
Laura: I will. *hangs up* Uggh I totally forgot about this show! Better I tell Ross. *goes to his room*

/\/\/\/\On the TV/\/\/\/\  
...and the story told right now is that Ross Lynch and Laura Marano are dating...

Ross: *turns the TV off* *a little embarresed* *glares at Laura* Hey.  
Laura: Hey. Well... I have a show tonight in Santa Monica's Pier. The flight is in 1 hour.  
Ross: Ok.  
Laura: *turns around* *about to leave* Oh, *looks at Ross again* and don't mind for what these paparazzis say. They're always creating fake stories, just to win money. *smile a little*  
Ross: *smiles* Thanks for the advice.  
Laura: You're welcome. *smiles* Be ready in 40 minutes! *leaves*  
Ross: K. *sighs*

~~~~~~~40 minutes after it~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross: *wearing: /images/M/MV5BMTU5NjQxNzg1OF5BMl5BanBn XkFtZTcwMDAwNjIxNw ._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg * *waiting Laura from downstairs*  
Laura: *walks donstairs* *wearing: pics/lf/disney_young_stars_esb_120312/laura-marano-the-empire-state-building-hosts_ * Can we go?  
Ross: Yup.  
Laura: *sighs* Great. Let's go. *screams* BYE DAD!  
Mr. Marano: *screams from the office* BYE HONEY!  
Raura: *goes outside* *enter on limo*  
Laura: Tom, please drive to the Miami Airport.  
Tom: Ok.

(With Harry)  
Harry: But Amanda, he's a fake! Look at this! *shows her: teen_nws_ross_laura/set?id=59850289#stream_box * They made a couple name for them!  
Amanda: Look, I know that I should separate the things and tell the press that they aren't anything, but I'm not just the 1d manager. I'm Laura and R5 agent too, and this would be great for their careers. Plus, this story'll be forget soon.  
Harry: Ok, and... What's R5?  
Amanda: Ross's family band.  
Harry: Oh, so they got a band *have idea* ok, g2g, bye Amanda.

(With Raura)  
Raura: *on the airplane*  
Laura: *looking off the window* *sees: lauras_view/set?id=59291340 *  
Ross: I just can't believe that you have your own plane.  
Laura: Oh, yeah. Everybody says that.

~~~~~~1 Hour later~~~~~~~  
Laura: *sleeping*  
Pilot: *open door* Oh, Ms. Marano is sleeping. *looks at Ross* Can you wake her? We're in Santa Monica. *back to cabin*  
Ross: *touches Laura's arm* Hey, Laura. *comes a little closer* Laura? Lauraa? Come on, wake up.  
Lura: *with closed eyes* *yells on serious tone*I'M AWAKE!  
Ross: *screams like a girl*  
Laura: *laughing*  
Ross: so not funny Laura!  
Laura: Yeah, it was funny.  
Ross: No it wasn't.  
~~~~~~~the plane arrives~~~~~  
Ross: *falls on the floor because of the turbulence* Ouch!  
Laura: Ross! *laughing even more*  
~~~~~~~~~the plane stops~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross: *get up* Oww... *touches his arm*  
Laura: No one told you to be stand on the arrive.  
Ross: Actually, the pilot did. Let's go. *take his bag*  
Laura: K. *take her bag too*  
Raura: *goes to the plane door* *starts walking downstairs*  
Ross: And your band?  
Laura: Oh, well, they are here since yesterday. They're on Loews Santa Monica Beach Hotel.  
Raura: *enter on limo*

* * *

TBC EP 7!


	7. Santa Monica

(With Amanda, Lowels Santa Monica Beach Hotel)

(Amanda's P.O.V.)  
Ok, I know that Harry is kindof right that I wouldn't let everyone tell that Ross and Laura are a couple, but since Sierra retired, I have to be R5 agent now too; and it'll be good to R5 and Laura public image. Ughh... It feels so bad... Oh, I have a idea! What about they perform together one song? I'll tell them when they come here.  
(End of P.O.V.)

Amanda: *goes to hall to wait Raura*

(With Raura)  
Ross: *looking out the window of the limo* *sees: /hotels/1000000/20000/13000/12954/12954_32_ * WOW! That's the hotel?!  
Laura: *smiles a bit* Yup. Let's go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Limo Stops~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raura: *gets off the limo*  
Ross: *picks Laura's and his bags*  
Raura: *goes in*  
Ross: *surprised* This place is amazing!  
Amanda: Hey Laura! Hey Ross! Welcome to Santa Monica!  
Laura: Amanda!  
Amanda: Let's go, I already made your check-in.  
Ross: How did you do that?  
Amanda: She's Laura Marano, duh. Now, let's go.  
Raura, Amanda: *enter on elevator* *press the 8th floor button*  
Amanda: I was thinking and... What about you two perform together?  
Raura: WHATT?!  
Amanda: Just one song. It'll be perfect for you *looks at Laura* and for R5 *looks at Ross*  
Ross: Ok, but we need to write a song in 8 hours?!  
Laura, Amanda: Duuh!  
*goes to 8th floor* *walks*  
Amanda: Ross, here is your bedroom. *points to a door* *pick the kets* Number 832. *gives keys to him*. And here *points to the next door* is yours, Laura. Number 833. *give keys for her* Well, my bedroom is the number 965, what means that it is one floor up, if you need something. Now, bye. *leaves*  
Raura: *go to their rooms*

(With Ross)  
Ross: *open room* *sees: /hotels/1000000/20000/13000/12954/12954_64_ * WOW! Nothing's better than being rich. haha. *starts unpacking*

(With Laura)  
Laura: *open door* *sees: . /imageRepo/3/0/38/931/154/Premium_King_ * Oh, great. *starts unpacking*

~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura: *finish unpacking* Ughh, I'm hungry. I'll see if Ross is too. *locks her room* *goes to Ross's room door* *knocks*  
Ross: *open door* Oh, hey Laura. What's up?  
Laura: Well, I'm hungry, and I wanted to know if you wanted to eat something.  
Ross: Oh, of course. *turns around* *turns the tv off* Let's go.*Get off the room* *locks it*

(With Harry)  
Niall: So, you're saying that you are writing a new song?  
Harry: Yup. I just need to wait that blond guy to come back and_ *notice what's he's saying* I-I meant, I just need to finish it.  
Zayn: Do it quickly man.  
Liam: Yeah. We don't want to loose our fans.  
Harry: Ok. *evil smile*

(Harry's P.O.V.)  
Ok, so all I have to do is to stole any song that that Lynch guy writes. It'll be so easy, that guy seems to be a numb. GRR! I can't believe that he's with MY girlfriend at Santa Monica right now! Ughh!  
(End of P.O.V.)

(With Raura, after having lunch)  
Raura: *walking on the beach*  
Ross: _and then, me and my siblings had to jump like crazy on the pool.  
Laura: *laughing* And it all just to make a cover videoclip of "Love Me"?  
Ross: Yeah.  
Laura: Well, when we come back, I want to see you guys playing that song.  
Ross: *smiles* Of course.  
Guy#1: *takes a picture of them* Hey, excuse me. I'm taking pictures of couples, and giving the photo to them. So, *give photo to them* here it is.  
Laura: *picks the photo: ross_laura_santa_monica_pier/set?id=60760260#stream_box * Oh, thanks; but we're not a couple.  
Guy#1: Oh really? Oh, sorry then. Bye. *smiles and leaves*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cell Phone Beeps~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laura: *picks it* *reads it* *rolls her eyes* *sighs*  
Ross: What's up?  
Laura: Nothing. Just Harry, annoying me.  
Ross: Oh. *remember what she wrote on the notebook* Can I ask you something?  
Laura: Of course.  
Ross: First of all, I'm sorry, really really REALLY sorry for it.  
Laura: *smiles* Sorry for what?  
Ross: Well... I like... Maybe accidentally read a part of your book when you were sleeping.  
Laura: WHAT?!  
Ross: Hey, calm down. I'm really sorry, but I just read the part about me being your fan and the part of you don't liking Harry.  
Laura: *blushes* Uh... Sorry for that. But what were you going to ask?  
Ross: Well, if you don't like Harry, so... Why are you with him?  
Laura: Ok. *sighs* A year ago, Amanda told me that date someone famous would be good to my image. Then, she suggested Harry. I accepted, but he couldn't know the motive of it. But dating him for the wrong motive wasn't... right. And I soon noticed it. But it was too late to come back.  
Ross: Wow. You... did it all just because Amanda told you. It looks like she rules your , it's better we get back to the hotel. We have 7 hours to write a song.  
Laura: Ok.

* * *

TBC EP 8!


	8. Music Writing

(Back on the Hotel)  
Ross: Ok, how we can write a song here?  
Laura: Uh... I'm Laura Marano, duh! *walks up to hotel worker#1* Excuse me, sir?  
Hotel Worker#1: Oh, hello. *turns around* No way! You're Laura Marano! I'm a huge fan!  
Laura: Yeah, I'm. So, can you show us where we can write a song here, in a quiet place?  
Hotel Worker#1: Uh, sure! Come with me. *walks to a door* Here, it's just for employees, but nobody NEVER get in here. *opens* Sorry for the dust. But here it is some instruments.*opens door*  
Raura: *goes in: . * Oh.  
Ross: Well, I started to play with R5 in a worst place. Let's go.  
Laura: Thanks.  
Hotel Worker#1: You're welcome. *leaves*  
Ross: Ok. *picks the guitar* *sits on the couch* Can we start?  
Laura: *picks chair of the desk* *pulls it near to the keyboard* Ok. *sits*

~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~  
Laura: We finished! Let's go! I still have to sound-check!  
Raura: *runs out of the room*

(With Harry)  
Niall: And... Where's the new song that you told us?  
Harry: You guys know the Music Festival we're having next week, right?  
Zayn: Yup, Amanda booked us, Laura and R5.  
Harry: So, you'll see there.  
Louis: *sighs* Well, I think we have to wait then.

(With Laura)  
Laura: *finishes sound-check* *walks to backstage*  
Ross: That was great!  
Laura: Thanks! Good thing that I don't have to sign things for ffans on this show... Nervous?  
Ross: Yeah. This is my first perform in front of a crowd...  
Laura: Just chill. You'll be fine.  
?: 5 minutes!  
Laura: Well, our song'll be the 3rd.  
Ross: *sighs* Ok.  
?: Laura! Stage in 40 seconds!  
Ross: Good luck.  
Laura: *take a deep breath* Thank you.  
?: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6,  
Laura: *starts walking up the stairs*  
?: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
Laura: *starts singin: watch?v=Np2t5bixgSU&feature=plcp*  
Crowd: *cheers*  
Laura: What's up, Santa Monica?  
Crowd: *cheers*  
Laura: Sometimes... We all just... Don't want to give all the problems away and give up of everything?  
Crowd: YES!  
Ross: *watching Laura: cgi/set?id=62385827&.locale=pt-br *  
Laura: This song is about it! Leave the World Behind! *starts singing: watch?v=VggGipO0WwA&feature=channel&list=UL *  
Crowd: *cheers even more*  
Laura: So, we all have live special moments, right?  
Crowd: YEAH!  
Laura: And in special moments, you want your friends around, isn't it?  
Crowd: YUP!  
Laura: Today, I brought a friend here *looks at Ross*  
Crowd: *cheers*  
Laura: He had saved my life, became my bodyguard and even showed me that everyone can be a great person! Give it up, for ROSS LYNCH!  
Crowd: *cheers a lot*  
Ross: *walks up on stage*  
Raura: *sings: watch?v=SrZuzi4hin8 *  
Crowd: *cheers*  
Ross: *walks off the stage*

~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~  
Laura: Thank you guys! You're awesome! Bye! *gets on backstage again*  
Ross: Hey!  
Laura: Hey, what did you think?  
Ross: ...

* * *

**_Sorry, kinda short, but here, now it is 01:13 a.m. and I really need to sleep._**  
**_TBC EP 9!_**


	9. WOAH! Did we almost kissed?

-_Previouslly on Forbidden Love_-  
Laura: Thank you guys! You're awesome! Bye! *gets on backstage again*  
Ross: Hey!  
Laura: Hey, what did you think?  
Ross: ...  
-_Back to the Story_-

Laura: Then...? Will you answer me or not?  
Ross: *staring at her* *snaps out of it* Uh, sorry. It was just... AWESOME! No, more than it! It was FLAWLESS!  
Laura: Aww thanks! *hugs him* *yans* Man, I'm tired!  
Ross: So, we can go now?  
Laura: Yup. Now the hard work stays with Amanda. She's the best. Let's go.  
Raura: *goes in the limo*  
Fans: *go screaming after the limo*  
Raura: *ironic* Oh, great.

(With Harry)  
Zayn: *goes in Harry's room* Harry. Check this out. *throws Magazine to him*  
Harry: *look: cgi/set?id=63439123&.locale=pt-br * Oh, heck no. *opens magazine* *look: magazine_page/set?id=63450159 * Man! *flips to the pics: laura_marano/set?id=62385827#stream_box* *flips page: ross_laura/set?id=60964272#stream_box * UGHH! *last page of the article: ross_laura_santa_monica_pier/set?id=60760260#stream_box *  
Zayn: Sorry man.  
Harry: *mad* That Lynch guy don't know with who he's facing.

(With Raura, on limo)  
Laura: *yawns* *falls asleep* *leans on Ross's shoulder*  
Ross: *looks at her* *smiles*  
~~~~5 minutes later~~~~  
Tom: *whispers* Mr. Lynch?  
Ross: *looks at him*  
Tom: Can you wake up Mrs. Marano? We're here.  
Ross: *nods* *puts hand on Laura head* Laura?  
Laura: *wakes up* *yawns* Heyy... *sleepy*  
Ross: We're here. Let's go.  
Laura: Ok.  
~~They go to the 8th floor~~  
Ross: Good Night.  
Laura: For you too. *looks at his eyes*  
Ross: *looks at her eyes* *starts learning in*  
Laura: *starts learning in also*  
Amanda: *appear on the elevator* *talking on her bluetooth* NO, ABSOLUTELLY NO! I NEED WHITE ROSES!  
Raura: *leans out*  
Amanda: Did you got it? Ok. Bye. *looks at Raura* Laura! Ross! You did great! It was awesome! *looks around* Oops, wrong floor. Well, now you need some rest, go sleep. Bye. Laura: *looks at him* *blushes hard* Uh...  
Ross: *blushes* *ankward moment* Uh, good night then.  
Laura: Bye. *goes in her room*  
Ross: *sighs* *goes in his room too*

(On the Next Day)  
Amanda: *having breakfast with Laura and Ross* So, did you packed?  
Ross: *looks at her*  
Laura: *looks at him*  
Amanda: Hey! I'm not talking with the walls, am I?  
Laura: Sorry Amanda. I'm just a little... *looks at Ross then at the floor* high-minded.  
Amanda: Well, it's ok.  
Ross: *stares at Laura*

* * *

**_Sorry, it was way shorter!_**  
**_EP 9!_**


	10. The Hidden Place

(With Ross)

(Ross's P.O.V.)  
I don't know what to do!  
It's kinda weird what I'm feeling. I mean... It's normal a singer almost kiss her bodyguard, right?

Oh, Ross who are you trying to fool, anyway? It's obvious it isn't normal. I'm sure it isn't normal too to write a song for her. Ok, you got me. Yesterday, after I went to my room, I picked my songbook (Yes, guys can have songbooks too, so what?) and spent a whole hour writing a song for Laura. Happy now?  
Now I'm in my room, packing to get back to Los Angeles.  
I can't believe that I might be in love with_  
(End of P.O.V.)  
~~~~~~~~knocks on door~~~~~~~~  
Ross: *sighs* *open door* Hey. *rubs the back of his head*  
Laura: Hey. Talking alone?  
Ross: *confused* Huh?  
Laura: I heard you saying something about might being in love...  
Ross; *blushes* (Damn it! Great time to think out loud, Ross!) Oh, ok... Yeah. So...?  
Laura: Oh yeah, just came here to see if you're ready. Amanda called me and said that she's doing the check-out.  
Ross: Oh, yeah, sure. Let's go. *grabs his bags* *lock the room*  
Laura: *tries to lift her bag* Ughh...  
Ross: *picks her bag* Let me help you with that.  
Laura: *smiles* Thank you. Let's go,

(Some time later, on the plane)  
Ross: *looks outside the window* *sighs* *sees: cgi/set?id=64618279&.locale=en*

(With Laura)  
Laura: *looks at Ross*

(Laura's P.O.V.)  
I'm still trying to process what happened last night. Why Ross? Why I... Almost kissed him? Like, I don't like Harry or anything, but I'm feeling kinda guilty now. OMG, what if that affect my career? Should I tell Amanda? IDK, it doesn't look like a good idea. I think I should just... Get over it. Yeah. That never happened.  
(End of P.O.V.)

Laura: *look at Ross*  
Ross: *still looking over the window* Hey, I have a question for you.  
Laura: *bit her lip* Sound it,  
Ross: Well... Did you ever went to... IDK, a place where people don't... Care if you're famous?  
Laura: Yeah. Before I become famous. *laughs*  
Ross: *Laughs* Look, I know a place, it is a very cool café, where nobody pays REAL attemption. Oh, and every Friday is the Karaoke Night.  
Laura: *raises an eyebrow* I thought that the idea was NOT TO BE reconized.  
Ross: But people really don't care if you're famous or not! Like, once, I even saw Katy Perry over there, and nobody saw her.  
Laura: Really?  
Ross: Yeah. I'll show you tonight.  
Laura: Sweet. And for some coincidence...  
Ross: Today's Friday.  
Raura: *smiles*  
Laura: *sighs* *pick her phone*  
Ross: *raises an eyebrow* Hey, isn't it prohibited to use cell phones on the plane?  
Laura: *smiles* Not when you have your own plane. *starts using Instagram*  
Ross: Ok then... *yawns* *look over the window again* *falls asleep*  
Laura: *looks over him* *take a pic of him sleeping* *put it on Instagram* *giggles a bit*

(With Harry)  
Harry: *checking Instagram* *sees: cgi/set?id=65057626&.locale=en * *mad* UGHH! Laura will have to explain me some things when she come back!

(At Night)  
(With Raura, at Marano's house)  
Ross: *knocks on Laura's bedroom door* Ready?  
Laura: Hold on a sec! *opens it* *wearing: cgi/set?id=60763375&.locale=pt-br * Now I am. Let's go.  
Raura: *goes downstairs* *about to open door*  
Mr. Marano: Where you two think that are going this late?  
Raura: *turns around*  
Laura: Uh... *looks at Ross*  
Ross: *looks at Laura* Well, *looks at Mr. Marano* I was about to show Laura a café. It is a little hidden and nobody'll reconize her and-  
Mr. Marano: HOLD ON! *laughs* I was just kidding. You kids can go now.  
Raura: Thanks. *walks off the house*  
Ross: Well, if you don't want to be reconized, we can't go by limo. Let's go with my car, ok?  
Laura: Kk.  
Raura: *walks to Ross's car* *goes in the car*  
Ross: *starts driving*  
Laura: You sure that no one will reconize me? What if paparazzis go in there?  
Ross: No, they'll not. The closer that they'll come from us tonight is outside the café.  
Laura: How are you so sure of it?  
Ross: Because I worked there. Their owners won't EVER let any paparazzi go in.  
Laura: Well, I guess it'll be fun then.  
Ross: *parks car* We're here!  
Raura: *walks off car* *walks in the café*  
?: Hey Blondie! *mess up Ross's hair* How long, huh?  
Ross: Hey Aubrey! Wassup?  
Aubrey: Well, no news. *looks at Laura* Is that your? *give him a sugestive look*  
Ross: Huh? *looks at Laura* Oh, no! This is Laura. Laura, this is Aubrey.  
Laura: *smiles* Heyy!  
Aubrey: *smiles* Hey! Well, take a table, the karaoke is about to start! Follow me.  
Raura: *follow her*  
Aubrey: Well, here's your table. Want to make your order now?  
Ross: Ok... The usual, please.  
Aubrey: *smiles* Always. *look at Laura* And you dear?  
Laura: Uh, the same as Ross.  
Aubrey: I'll BRB with your orders. While I don't, feel free to go on stage and sing! *leaves*  
Ross: *gets up* Let's sing?  
Laura: Uh... I don't know...  
Ross: Aw, come on.  
Laura: ...

* * *

TBC EP 11!


	11. End of Line

**_OMG just more 1 episode for the end of season 1!_**  
**_You guys will be like :O OMG! I'm sure of it haha! But relax, it'll have a season 2 soon!_**  
**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

EP 11 - The Magazine That Ruined Everything  
Laura: *sighs* Fine!  
Ross: Yay! Let's go.  
Raura: *walks to stage*  
Ross: *walks up to DJ* Hey Matt!  
Matt: Wassup Ross? So, what can I do for you?  
Ross: Just choose a duet for me and Laura over there *points*  
Matt: Sure! *turns mic on* Hey, hey! So, we have the first ones for our karaoke tonight!  
All: *cheers*  
Matt: Give it up to Ross and Laura, singing We'll Be a Dream by We The Kings!  
All: *claps*)  
Raura: *sings: watch?v=HMVYT3QvDW8 *  
All: *cheers*  
Raura: *smile at eachother* *walks off stage* *go to their table*  
Ross: *sit down* See? I told you that nobody care if you're famous or not. I was right, huh?  
Laura: I guess.  
Aubrey: *come back with their order* Here. Oh, and you guys rocked!  
Raura: Thanks  
Aubrey: *leaves*  
Laura: So... The usual is-  
Ross: *cuts her off* French fries and ice-cream? Yea.  
Laura: *starts eating* Good thing that they're separated.  
Ross: *stops eating* *gives her a weird look*  
Laura: Well, once I asked this and all I got was ice-cream with french fries inside it.  
Ross: LoL  
Laura: I know right... People are really weird sometimes.  
Ross: Yea. Well, I usually come here in the morning, to have breakfast. Well, it was before I become your bodyguard, because now it looks like that I don't need to go out to get some pancakes.  
Laura: *laughs* Here's a nice place.  
Ross: Yeah, I know it... *starts having flashback*  
»»»»»Flashback«««««  
Ross: *on the hotel room* *trying to write a song* Ugh, ok. For a chorus, I think that's good *starts singing*

"Run baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me."

Ross: *sighs*  
»»»»End of Flashback««««

Laura: Ross? ROSS! *shaking hand in front of his face*  
Ross: *snaps out of it* Uh, huh?  
Laura: Are you ok? You've been staring to your food for like, 5 minutes!  
Ross: Uh, yea. I'm fine. *back eating* Just... With too much on my mind.  
Laura: Want to talk about it?  
Ross: Uh, not really... But thanks, anyway.  
Laura: *smiles* It's ok.  
Ross: *smiles* *finish his food* *stand up* I'll BRB.  
Laura: Where are you going?  
Ross: To pay our food?  
Laura: You know you don't need to pay for me. I'm rich, you know it. I'll pay the food for us. *about to stand up*  
Ross: *push her down on seat* No. I'll pay it. Just stay right here.  
Laura: But-  
Ross: *give her a look*  
Laura: *sighs* Fine!

(With Harry)  
Harry: *texting Amanda*  
Amanda: Hey.  
Harry: Hi Amanda. I need to talk to you.  
Amanda: By quick.  
Harry: Ok. *sighs* I think that Laura and Ross like eachother and that's not making me happy.  
Amanda: What? No, they don't. I told you before!  
Harry: Then explain me this. *send Raura photos to her by message* All these pics are all over all magazines on the whole town!  
Amanda: Harry, they're paparazzis. They just want money. Now I g2g, I need to find a new agent to R5. Oh, and by the way, the Music Festival is in another date. Now is in 2 months.  
Harry: Ugh, fine. Bye.

(With Raura)  
Laura: *open house's door* Home again.  
Ross: *yawns* I'll take a bath and go sleep. Everything was soo tiresome!  
Laura: *raises an eyebrow* Even hanging out with me?  
Ross: *looks at her eyes* N-no you know that... That... *gets lost on it*  
Laura: That?  
Ross: Uh... *starts leaning in*  
Laura: *starts leaning in also*  
Raura: *about to kiss*  
Mr. Marano: *yells from upstairs* LAURA! CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE?  
Raura: *lean out*  
Laura: Uh... *ankward moment* *walks upstairs*  
Ross: *tell to himself* Well done, Ross. You lost ANOTHER chance!

[][][][][] Time Skip [][][][][]  
Well, this is 1 month later. Sorry for skipping so much... But this is what happened:  
~Laura started secretly liking Ross, so did he with her.  
~They have almost kissed 3 times after that  
~Harry hates Ross  
That's it!

(With Laura)  
Laura: *sleeping*  
~~~~~~~Cell Phone rings~~~~~~~  
Laura: *wakes up* *pick up* *sleepy voice* Hello?  
Amanda: Laura! I need to talk with U! Be in my office in 20 minutes! Oh, and don't bring anyone, not even Ross!  
Laura: Ok. Bye. *hangs up* *get up* *brush teeth, comb hair, that stuff* *changes into: lauras_allys_clothes/set?id=60293590#stream_box * *goes outside* *enter on limo* Good Morning, Tom!  
Tom: Good morning Ms. Marano. Where today?  
Laura: Amanda's office, please.  
Tom: *starts driving*

(Some minutes later)  
Laura: *walks in Amanda's office* Hey! What's so important?  
Amanda: *serious* Can you explain me THIS? *shows her: magazine_that_ruined_everything/set?id=65177025 *  
Laura: *shocked*

* * *

TBC Season Finale


	12. Season 1 Finale!

**_Guys, this is the season 1 finale. Season 2 will come soon, I swear! Well, anyways, enjoy it!_**

* * *

SEASON 1 FINALE!

(With Ross)  
Ross: *wakes up* *brushes teeth* *combs hair* *changes into: . * *walks downstairs* Good morning Mr. Marano.  
Mr. Marano: *reading newspaper* Good morning Ross.  
Ross: *put some coffee on a mug*  
Mr. Marano: Wait. ROSS?! Didn't you go with my daughter to Amanda's office?!  
Ross: Uh, no... But Laura texted me, she said that Amanda needed to talk with her on private.  
Mr. Marano: Um, ok then. *back reading newspaper*  
Ross: Um, Mr. Marano?  
Mr. Marano: Yes?  
Ross: Today's saturday, so... Can I-  
Mr. Marano: Yes, you can visit your family. Just be back before dinner.  
Ross: Thank you. *smiles* *walks off the house* *goes in his car* *starts driving*

(Ross's P.O.V.)  
Finally! Last week I haven't visited my family, so I couldn't see them for 2 weeks. Dammit. Yesterday, me and Laura almost kissed. Again. Ugh, it was been 5 times in just a month! But always a phone ring, someone or even us interrupt. It is soo... IDK how to describe it. I'v never been so good expressing my feelings. That's why Rocky write all the R5 songs. But... Ugh, I just don't know.  
(End of P.O.V.)

Ross: *parks car* *walks to the door* *rings doorbell*  
Melanie: *laughing* *opens door* Oh, hey Ross!  
Normah: *laughing* *walks there too* Hey, wassup, Ross?  
Ross: Melanie?! Normah?! What are you doing here?  
Rocky: Hey Ross! *give Melanie a kiss on the cheek*  
Riker: Did somebody said Ross? *put one arm around Normah's waist*  
Ross: Wait, you guys are...  
Melanie: Dating?  
Rocky: Yeah.  
Ross: *come in* Yeah, remind me next time to don't ever spend 2 weeks away from this house.  
All: *laughs*  
Rydel: *playing Just Dance 4 with Ratliff*  
Ross: *raises an eyebrow*  
Rydel: *looking at TV* *dancing* Hey Ross!  
Ratliff: *dancing* Wassup?  
Ross: Okay...

(With Laura)  
Laura: Amanda I-I... I can explain.  
Amanda: *angry* No, you can't.  
Laura: Yes, I can. Ross and-  
Amanda: *cuts her off* Laura, I don't care! I called you here, and you have to choose. Is Ross, or your career?  
Laura: *shocked* *confused*

(With Ross)  
Lynchs+Ratliff+Normah+Melanie: *having lunch*  
Ross: *eating* You know, it's really cool to eat sofisticated food on the Marano's house, but a homemade food is so much better!  
Ryland: I'm with you.  
Rydel: Me 2  
Riker: Me 3  
Normah: I think we all do.  
All: Yea.

(After some hours)  
R5: *playing Band Hero* *finishes*  
Ryland, Mark, Stormie, Normah, Melanie: *claps* Woo!  
Normah: It was awesome!  
Ross: Yea! *looks at the clock* Oh, gosh, I need to go back to work... Bye!  
All: Bye Ross!  
Ross: *starts his way to the Marano's house*

(After some minutes)  
Ross: *opens door*  
Mr. Marano, Laura: *walks up to him*  
Laura: *looks at him sadly* *starting to tear up*  
Ross: Hey, what happened?  
Laura: *bits her lip* I'm sorry. *sighs* *looks down* You tell him.  
Mr. Marano: I'm sorry Ross, you're a really great person, but... Due to this, *give magazine_that_ruined_everything/set?id=65177025 to him* You're fired. We can't risk Laura's career.  
Ross: *confused* *looks at Mr. Marano, than at Laura* *sighs* It's... I-It's ok. I understand. I'll just go and... And get my things. *walks upstairs*

(With Laura)  
Laura: *runs upstairs* *locks herself on her room* *starts crying hard on a pillow*

(Laura's P.O.V.)  
It's everthing so confuse... Every scene is running through my head. Dad told me that we can get another bodyguard, but I don't want another bodyguard. I want Ross.  
(End of P.O.V.)

Laura: *having many flashbacks*

»»»»Flashback 1««««  
Laura: If I choose Ross, what happens?  
Amanda: *serious* *rude* I'll quit, R5'll lost their big chance, Harry will think you're a cheater and your career will be ruined by the tabloids. *pause* So, what's your answer?  
Laura: *speechless* *pause* I-I think you already know it.  
Amanda: *smiles evily* I knew you'd do the right choice. Now I'll tell you what to do.

»»»»Flashback 2««««  
Laura: Dad, I need you to fire Ross.  
Mr. Marano: Why?  
Laura: Because... *remember what Amanda said* *lies* He tried to kiss me, and now it is on a magazine!

»»»»Flashback 3««««  
Laura: *on Santa Monica, on her room* *love sigh* Ross...  
»»»End of Flashbacks«««

Laura: *starts crying even more*

(With Ross)  
Ross: *holding back tears* *finish packing*

(Ross's P.O.V.)  
I can't believe this. After all that happened... She just went there and telled everything? She wanted this? I just need to do one thingbefore I go.  
(End of P.O.V.)

Ross: *grab his things* *runs to Laura's room* *kiss her*  
Laura: *shocked*  
Ross: Take that as a last kiss. *runs downstairs* *walks off the house*

* * *

**_Yea, Lame season finale. I promise season 2 will be way better and longer. I told you that it'd be unbelievable. But don't forget, season 2 is coming soon!_**  
**_~XoXo_**


	13. Season 2!

Hey guys!

Season 2 is finally out! Check it out on "Forbidden Love Season 2", a new story!

Hope you all enjoy it!

:D

XoXo

~Normah


End file.
